The Monster's Gift
by smilechild
Summary: Evil!Chat Cats leave gifts for their 'Owners' usually in the like of dead birds or mice... But this Kitty takes it way too far. What will Marinette do when a deranged Cat is in love with one side of her?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was horrified at the sight she saw, her mouth gaping wide in distraught.

"Do you like it princess?" She heard his inky black voice drip dangerously behind her.

She stiffened. There he was. The monster that crept her worst nightmares. Chat Noir.

"Of course they're just common Parisians, but when I get my hands on ladybug." He spat in disgust. "I'll use her to paint your mural."

Marinette felt an icy chill run down her back. She was Ladybug.

How was he to react when the one thing he 'loved' was the creature he hated most? How was she supposed to defeat him when she was too scared to go against him?

There upon the brick wall was a horrifying site. The same as every other time.

That word splattered on the walls with those near her. He never took her family, she didn't know why but she didn't complain.

But her class… First it was Chloe… Then Nathaniel...Then Kim. Following them was Ivan, and Mylene. All those close to her, her classmates, her teachers, and now…. Her friends.

This time it was A-Alya and Nino. Her bright orange-red hair was stained in the crimson liquid.

Nino's cap was a few feet away from him, along with his headphones, destroyed and mangled

Marinette felt tears stream down her face. Vomit seized up in her throat.

"Do you like it?" He asked sincerely. How innocent he sounded broke her heart. What happened to this Kitten to make him such a monster?

"I-I love i-it Chat…" She whispered. She learned her lesson on voicing her fear before. In response he sighed happily and hugged her softly, almost afraid of breaking her.

"I'm happy Princess." That horrible word.

She never wanted to hear it again. But she couldn't help it.

 _ **Princess**_

 _The same word slathered on the walls. The same word_ _ **painted in the blood of her friends.**_

The same liquid that stained her jacket now, that stained many shirts at home. She would scrub for hours on end, with different cleaners, damaging the material, even, of her most favourite shirts.

But even when spotless... She had the spots of each blood smear and mark engrained in her head. She would add her jacket to that heap of clothes to never touch again.

He gets very angry whenever she gets rid of a shirt because of the blood. He thinks it as her dismissing his affection.

She thinks of the three scratch scars on her arm. You don't want him to think that you're dismissing his affection..  
She can't handle this... He's a monster... In all sense of the word... 

But she couldn't help it. She loved him. She loved the beast...


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on her bed silently watching with a soft gaze as chat noir played with her fingers, which were intertwined with his.

She had her head leaning on his shoulder, both of them laid out on her bed. She glanced besides Chat to her cat pillow, its face torn out and replaced with strips of black and red material.

After he screamed and slashed it she promised to sew it up with black fabric so it wouldn't be a cat anymore. She had asked him if she could fix it up so the cotton would stay inside it.

He had terrified her that day, screaming and scratching her walls and furniture. She was a sobbing mess rocking in the corner of her room when he calmed down.

"You can fix it, but only with strips of material. I do _**NOT**_ want you to have another cat in your life. _No matter how fake it may be._ " He hissed and approached her with crazed, wide eyes.

She did as he said of course, what choice did she have? He seemed so upset to go near her after that fit… It hurt her to see him so upset.

"What are you thinking about, Purrincess?" She resisted the urge to flinch at his voice.

She felt herself shrug and she mumbled "idunno… You…" She felt him smile against her head. He kissed her head and she sighed soothingly. He was calm. That was all that mattered.

"I love you." He sighed. Using his arm that was free from the entangled fingers to pull her closer still. Her nose was now huddled against the crook of Chat's neck. She could smell the sweat, grit and blood of the day on him.

"I love you too." She replied automatically, but she was sincere. She _did_ love him. He was her kitty, her broken, crazy kitty.

What an eye for men she has, huh?

But it was true, when she sees him her heart skips a beat. When he talks, his melodious voice worn rough from who-knows-what, makes her knees shake with its angelic-like property. When she just lays there as she does now with him, she can't stop the thoughts of a possible future with him.

Will they have their own little Emma, Hugo and Louis? Should she start a family with a man who's so unstable? Would he even want a family?

She felt his move around a little and she focused back on him.

"I must go _Purrincess._ It was a miraculous evening with you." He flashed her a pearly white fanged grin. She stood up and stopped him from leaving.

Standing on her tiptoes she just barely was able to hop up and give him a kiss.

"Stay safe." She whispered as she gave him a last farewell. She knew he was psychotic, but he still went through so much trouble -no matter how illegal- for her, she felt it at least appropriate to ask his safety.

"I will Princess, but it's late. Go to sleep. I'll see you soon." With that he kissed her forehead softly and jumped out of her window, baton extending as he streaked down the streets almost impossibly fast.

She stayed where she stood for a few seconds. She let out a heavy breath in relief. She was going to have to catch him eventually. It broke her heart to admit that, but it was the truth. She would have to catch him and return his miraculous. He has abused it far too long, but whenever she was close enough to do so, his face would flash through her head, so sad and in tears, like after the incident… So… so broken.. so human.

You could have forgotten all the crimes he'd committed in that one moment if you were there to look in his sobbing emerald spheres.

Marinette groaned loudly and flopped on her bed.

"Chat… I love you but… oh god…. Alya a-and Nino… N-No more… I-I don't think i can handle a-anymore." but of course, she would for him if he asked. She would do anything for him, but hurt any living thing.

She would go through all of the hells on Earth if it would give her a chance to save him.

That night, hours after Chat had left her, two figures glanced in from the trapdoor onto the sleeping teen. One a giant french man and one a petite Chinese woman. Each with their own expression of sorrow etched into their faces. Their poor daughter didn't deserve the obsession of a monster like Chat Noir.

Every night they quietly begged, wishing for Ladybug to save their daughter before she was too far gone to be saved. They held each other tightly, Tom softly kissed the back of his wife's hand.

"Let's go." Tom whispered. Sabine, with tear filled eyes, softly nodded and let her husband lead her to their room. Both knew full well that she would cry herself to sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette awoke with a gasp. Breathing heavy, shaking breathes she rubbed at her arms, looking for the scratch marks that littered her from the nightmare. But there were none.

None except for the single set of cat claw marks across her left forearm.

She sighed in relief and walked to the restroom to wash her face.

She was so terrified to sleep at night knowing the same nightmare would trekk her subconscious thoughts.

Everybody would stand in front of her in the nightmare, all of those killed by Chat Noir that is. All of her classmates would run to her at once begging her to save them, screaming and sinking their nails into her arms.

They would leave scorching red trails down her arms. They would scream in her ears, scratch her, yank her hair, tear her clothes… all before being dragged into the dark that surrounded all of them.

She would hear their horrified screams as one by one they were ripped into the dark below them, a little bit later they would drag themselves back into view, a weird butterfly mask on their faces.

Each and every one of them would do that, and would whisper "You're his princess." before they fade away. Then when only a few classmates were left, everyone else would be released like a herd of cattle and stampede towards her only to repeat that cycle.

After all the people fade away she would walk in silence calling to Chat, asking him where he was and to help her.

She would then run into Adrien… He would tell her it's all her fault, that she killed them all. She couldn't help but look away, when she looks back…Chat is in his place. He doesn't say anything… He just points at her with a single pointed claw. With that, everybody would charge at her… But they'd be...different.

She could see everyone wearing a weird costume of sorts, Alya and Nino were added to this dream. Alya wearing a black jumpsuit-thing with a WiFi symbol on the chest of it. Nino, she could barely recognize him, save for his voice yelling her name. She looked at him and saw a weird blue and red...creature with a rubber looking lump on his head.

All of the people would clamour over her and smother her till she awoke with a start, and in some cases a scream would rip past her throat as she shot in a sitting position.

She glanced up into the mirror, water dripping gr her features. She splashed a few more times with the icy water, attempting to slow her heart rate and calm down.

Dressing in her normal outfit… minus the jacket… She headed down from her bedroom to breakfast.

There lain daintily on the table lay a fresh, glazed croissant and a small sunflower bloom.

"For our little drop of sun. Have a good day sweetheart." She read from a note tucked just under the plate. She aww'd softly and smiled.

She loved her parents. She grabbed her notebook and headed to the library.

She takes school online at the library now since…. Chat started to "mess with" her classmates and teachers. He only just let her take schooling this way because she begged him to do so.

She would do classes on the computers in there and her notes written on a spiral notebook.

Classes went about as usual, that is until a young adult sat next to her. She discreetly glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He's just a hair shorter than Chat, if she'd met him a year or two before he would definitely have been taller. With brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch in the shape of a perfect triangle on his chin, he had a red lollipop lolled to the side in his mouth.

"Hello." He put folded hands on the table. She scribbled notes. Maybe he'll go away if she doesn't say anything.

"My name's Théo. Théo Barbot." She wrote her notes a little heavier. Will he just leave? She glanced at him again and saw him roll the lollipop to the opposite side of his mouth.

"What's wrong? Can't a guy talk to a pretty girl and her talk to him back?" Doesn't he know who she is? Who's connected to her? She felt her pencil start to softly tear the paper.

"Can I have your number MiLa-" she dropped her pencil on the desk in front of her in frustration.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TALK TO ME!" she nearly yelled in frustration. He leaned back in his chair smirking.

"Why not pretty lady?"

"Because of Chat!" she almost screamed and threw her hands up. That made him lean forward.

"You know Chat Noir?! That's crazy!" She glared an icy stare at him. "How'd you get those scratches?" She glanced at where he pointed. When her eyes laid on the scar on her arm she realized, now with her jacket bloodied, everybody would see that claim.

She glared at him. And huffed then looked back at her screen to continue notes.

"Well that's an interesting topic," it was maths it was anything but interesting. "You did equation three incorrectly." Maybe because Maths sucks? "You factor by x and then subtract." She glanced back a few pages in her notes, he was right.

"Thanks." She clips out. He smiles and replies "anytime."

And so for the next hour and a half she sat there working as he tried to talk to her. He would give her pointers on assignment questions she did wrong, she'd thank him when she realized he was right. So when she finished her Maths assignments for the day she started on her literature. Marinette always saves science for last, it's her favourite subject!

"Oh! You're reading Macbeth? I absolutely enjoyed reading it! Maybe you give me your number and we can text about it?" Jeez, guess he doesn't give up.

"I have a boyfriend." She bit out at him, feeling very much like a cornered feral cat.

"Is it me?" He feigned a swoon and she feigned a gag.

"No, it's someone obviously better." She rolled her eyes. She could tell he was getting sincerely pissed off. It made her smile on the inside.

"Who could be 'obviously better' than me?" She continued to copy her assigned section to monologue for a video as she responded. "Chat Noir"

"W-wha?! But he's a villain!" She nodded smugly "Yeah and if I think he's better than you, then that says something." He threw both of his arms by his side and his face went red. I heard his lollipop smash in his mouth from his clenched teeth crushing it.

"You're gonna learn girlie! You're gonna learn that I can be anything that he can!" I rolled my eyes as I watched him stomp out.

Wait…. Did I just basically akumatize him? I heard a loud scream and snarl from outside of the library.

Crap


	4. Chapter 4

To Jenny: I'm happy you love the story! You'll have to read and see what happens to Marinette!

To May 16 Writer: You called? :P

To Dan: Thank you! I try!

To an1malover: You're hooked? Well then call me the dealer! :D

To the midnightblackcat: I really appreciate the fact that you really enjoy my story! It's comments like yours that keep me updating (So all of you keep it up! Okay?)

To Marirose44: I know right?!

To Malikia Angel: I haven't planned if i'm going to do a chapter in Chat's POV, but you will see an origin of the obsession chapter. Not sure when, but it will happen! And thank you for such kind words! With the Akumatized Versions being in the dream, since Ladybug and Chat Noir are enemies, they obviously live in a different way, which would also affect their civilian lives as well. I plan to elaborate further in this chapter, so i hope you enjoy! :D

….

Marinette stood quickly. But sat back down to save and lock the computer. She may be a superhero, but that won't stop people from ruining an unsupervised project.

Aaaaand there! Now she can go fight crime!

She runs to the bathroom while unzipping her purse. Tikki flew out when the coast was clear.

"Marinette, I feel strange…" Marinette looked worriedly at her, "what's wrong? Is it causing you to not be able to transform? Do we need to take you to the healer again?"

Tikki shook her head and told Marinette to transform.

"Tikki, Spots On!" The transformation flew over her, the familiar feeling of strength and resilience flushed through her veins.

She shot out of the bathroom, clad in her red suit with the black mask.

" _ **WhERe IS sHe**_?!" An extremely familiar voice resonated the library halls.

"Chat Noir?" she faltered. What was he doing here?! He promised her civilian form that he wouldn't interrupt her studies, lest she contact him to do so.

" **I wANt ThAt GiRL!"** He yelled, the now-purple and white coloured lollipop stick almost flying out of his mouth.

"Monsieur Barbot! You have to calm down!" Ladybug called to him.

" **I am NOT BaRbOT! I aM hER bOyfrIeNd Chat Noir!"** He growled at her, a smirk on his face.

She knew he was lying, but those civilians didn't, they all cowered in a quivering silence watching the exchange.

"You are not going to go in here!" He growled at her claim, "and you will leave the civilian alone, you copycat!" at that statement he lunged at her.

He had claws as sharp as needles and it seemed as if he planned to use them. He would pounce at her, teeth bared, like an actual cat.

He would try to hit her with his baton- which she would deflect with her yoyo. She would be able to hit him upside the head with it a few times every now and then, but other than the slight damage advantage she had on him, they were almost in a stalemate like her and the real Chat.

She was about to be able to restrain him to destroy the akumatized object. Which turned out to be the discoloured lollipop stick that he had broken in his frustration just before he became an akuma. When a loud snarl ripped through the skies.

An hour of hand to hand combat with a jealous nobody only now to fight two jealous boys.

" _ **YoU fRAuD pIeCe OF sHiT!"**_ She heard the real Chat Noir.

She quickly grabbed the baton from the startled copycat and used it to bar the path of Chat Noir.

"Let me cleanse his akuma Chat Noir!" She called over his growls to the Copycat.

" **No! She'S MINE! He tried to take what's MINE! I'll make him suffer!"** He called, an unknown animalistic tember to his voice. " **I'll KiLl HIM!"**

He drew out his baton and before she could react, it extended into the face of copycat. Which was followed by copycat leaping onto Chat Noir and they got into a brutal fist fight.

Since they were almost the same person they were basically at a stalemate. Her first priority is to remove civilians from the fight.

As the two cats were slashing and cutting each other -Chat had the upper hand since he still had his baton- she would jump over the two as they writhed about on the main steps of the library in a ball of fighting supervillains and grab the citizens and lead them out of there.

She made everybody in the library evacuate to the opposite exit and cleared out all civilians in a 500 foot radius.

Once done moving everybody she sees a Chat smashing the other Chat's head into the steps. She didn't think, she shot her yoyo out and smashed the hand of the one Chat that held to the other's head.

He turned to face her, a baleful look in his eyes and started to run at her. When he had gotten a dangerously close distance she jumped over his head. Ladybug just barely missed his claws on her neck but she felt one tear into my back.

" **Once I have my way, you'll be gone forever, Ladypest!"** He spat at her feet, a mix of blood and saliva from the earlier fight between him and the other Chat.

"Yeah well that doesn't really elaborate on if you're the akuma or not." Ladybug snarkily responded

" **She's MY Marinette! NoBoDY eLsE cAn HaVe HeR!"** Okay, this one's her Kitty.

"Then help me get the akumatized object. If she's yours then prove that you can protect her." Ladybug commanded coldly, watching him twitch in anger at her command.

"What's the akumatized object?" He gritted out in frustration. She looked around for said object.

"I believe it's his lollipop stick, he had it before he transformed into Cha-er Copycat."

"Let me purify it and you won't have to worry about him anymore." She tried to sooth the Cat themed Villain, without showing her care of course.

" **No!"** He yelled in that animalistic tone again " _I want him to SufFeR."_ He whispered maniacally.

Before Ladybug could scold him, he ran to the Copycat, hand extended

" **CATACLYSM**!" Echoed around the courtyard and went to smash his hand down on the dizzy looking Copycat.

Copycat moved at the last second and Chat's Cataclysm was wasted on the stone steps, which crumbled into chunky black ash in a matter of seconds. The sight made Copycat gulp in fear, his ears pulled back and he sent a punch to Chat, who caught it with ease.

Chat used the arm to flip Copycat into the rubble pile. When Copycat landed on the bigger rubble he groaned. Chat grabbed a larger piece of rock from the disconnected and cataclysm'd portion, much to Ladybug's chagrin, but was thankfully met with a cataclysm of its own.

Ladybug saw a face she hoped never see again spread across Chat's face. Pure unadulterated Bloodlust. Chat sincerely wanted to kill this man. All because of her.

She quickly called forth her lucky charm, and with great confusion she saw a crash dummy wearing a costume, but not of her superhero self, of her civilian self, what was she going to do with this?

Ladybug looked around desperately, eyes catching on abandoned objects during the evacuation. Aha! She had an idea! As Ladybug got to work for her trap the two Chats still fought, decimating the library Courtyard in the process.

"You're down to two minutes _Cat."_ Copycat spat, a mocking tone at the word 'Cat'. "You'll detransform before me and then she'll know who's behind the mask. She'll _hate_ you for killing all her friends. She'll never want to see you again."

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Chat grabbed his throat and lifted him up. He lifted his other clawed-hand above his shoulder to use on the fraud.

"Chat Noir! Let him go!" He whipped his head to the source of the voice. He saw his Marinette gliding into the trees in the distance.

"Ma-Marinette!" He quickly dropped the blue-faced man and ran to follow her.

He heard the phony running to her as well, but in a split second he ripped the lollipop stick out of his mouth " **She's Mine."** And broke it, releasing the akuma.

He heard ladybug call out her purification of it but he ignored her and continued on to the path of his Princess.

"Princess! What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be doing your classes!" He called out, desperation clear in his voice.

"I couldn't Chat! Not with knowing you were fighting out here!" He heard her calm, melodious voice echo around him.

He heard Ladybug fix everything, the light coming from close by. He ran to the source, surely that Pest would have protected his Princess. She always has to try to stop him, but did she help him?

He ran to a clearing where she must have just been.

"Marinette!" He cupped his hands and yelled. "MARINETTE!" he was scared, so scared for her, he wants her safe, NEEDS her safe.

"Chat? Chat Noir?" He hear a soft voice call to him.

"Marinette!" He ran to the voice. He slammed her back with the force of his speed. He held her tight to himself.

She's here. She's safe. She's with me. _She's with me. No one else. Only me. Me and her._

She softly petted his head, which he unconsciously nuzzled into her hand.

"I'm so glad you're safe Princess." She glanced at his ring and gasped.

"Chat! You have to leave, you're going to detransform in a minute!" He shook his head and growled at her.

" _I'm not leaving."_ He whispered dangerously. Glaring at the prospect of leaving his princess anytime soon.

"Fine, detransform if you want but I'm not going to look." She held her head up high and held her eyes shut tightly.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. His fiery little Marinette. His thoughts then drifted darker and a chilling smile graced his face. She was and always will be _his_ Marinette.


	5. Chapter 5

He carried her like a princess out of the trees and away from the library.

"Where are we going Chat?" She asked sharply, noticing that they should have been at the library by now.

"After a transformation I have to get some cheese." He didn't elaborate so she nudged his shoulder with her head.

"Whhhhy?" She rolled curiously. She suspected why… It's his Kwami isn't it?

"Becauuuuse." He responded. She groaned in boredom and wiggled around.

"How long till we get there?" She pleaded

He looked around, "not too far now." She stopped and tried to stand up.

"Wait! Why am I going with you? You could kidnap me o-or something!" He held her tightly in place.

She faced away from him and opened her eyes, expecting to be at some unknown location.

"We're at my house…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, you have the best brie cheese, no Camembert for a week."

Marinette wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a high squeaky-but-male groan from Chat, but that made little to no sense… Wait… She knew that he had a miraculous, she knew the power behind a miraculous was a Kwami because she had both of those…

Chat's Kwami must eat cheese.

"Oh come on! I have four wheels excess, my dad accidentally ordered excess and he's given them to me. I mean...I have no use for it, and _you_ like cheese, don't you? Why not give it to you?"

She heard some hushed murmuring behind her.

" _No shut up. I'm not letting you have it!" "Awe come on kid! You can't starve me!" "You can have brie. It's just as good." "But it-it's CAMEMBERT! There IS no 'just as good'"_

"I just wanted to give it to you as a _gift_ for protecting my honour as your girlfriend today Chat." She 'swooned'.

She heard him growl lowly in frustration and a small chuckle from his Kwami.

"Fine Princess." He sighed, "but only one wheel, and you have to bring it out to me in the alleyway, I'm detransformed you know, wouldn't want your parents to know who's wooing their daughter~"

'Wooing', eh? So that's what they call stalking and terrorizing someone nowadays…

She did as said and waited inside the doorway of the alleyway entrance to the bakery, facing inside for him to transform.

A green flash appeared at the call of Chat, she vaguely recognized his voice. It was a lot less... dangerous sounding in his civilian form.

She started trying to think of where she'd heard his voice before when he wraps his arms around her from behind.

" _YoUrE oNLy MiNe MarInEtTe."_ He spoke softly, " _AnD nO AkUmA, HuMaN, Or AnYtHiNG cAn ChAnGE tHaT."_

She leaned her head against his arm. A frown sat softly on her face. He was doing so well… He was so calm. But that stupid guy had to ruin it all!

"I'm yours Chat." She reassured, speaking in a calm voice.

" _OtHeRs DoNt SeeM tO UnDeRStAnD tHaT"_ he trailed, " _MaYbE I ShOuLd...reEdUcAte ThEm."_ He whispered sinisterly.

"NO!" She screamed, turning around and pushing his chest. "Y-You can't do that again Chat." she felt him tense beneath her fingers...she messed up. She messed up really badly.

Before she could pull her hands away he had her wrists in an iron grip. Squeezing them tightly he looked at her eyes. Wide bluebell eyes opened in terror met with Acid green, volatile eyes, a dangerous hunger inside them.

"You…" He trailed "You...liked him...didn't you?" He asked, innocent fear in his voice, but the need for death in his eyes. He squeezed tighter.

"W-What? Chat stop! Yo-You're hurting me!" she pulled with all her might, but alas, her incredible strength gained from being a superhero seemed to have lost her.

"That pitiful excuse for my copy claimed you were his girlfriend." He stated, a weird thin smile stretched his face. "That's not true… Is it Mari?" The dark aura that surrounded him almost seemed to suffocate Marinette. She couldn't speak.

Each time she tried, her throat would seize up and she would choke on air and swallow nothing. After a few seconds of failed attempts to talk she just shook her head.

No he was not her boyfriend. Chat was. No matter how dangerous it was. She had no choice. But no matter how hard she tried to convey to Chat that HE was her boyfriend and not Copycat he wouldn't listen.

" **Liar!"** He bellowed at the shake of her head. " **I'm going to kill him!"** He hissed and growled screaming that he would kill Theo, sinking his nails into her wrists painfully.

How he squeezed as he screamed in a blind rage. " **I'll find him and kill him. T** _ **HEN I'LL MAKE SURE THAT EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT YOU'RE MINE! ONLY MINE!"**_ She saw a small trickle of blood come from her right wrist and she could feel one dripping down her left.

"chat. Chat! CHAT!" She called to him in varying degrees of volume. A small sob punctuated her call.

He didn't say anything, a rabid look on his face. But as he looked upon her tearsteaked face he just seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He pulled his hands away from Marinette's wrist. She felt a cool wind drift over her new wounds.

He looked down and saw five puncture wounds on each of her wrists, most of them bleeding slightly.

Looking at his gloved hands, he can see some of the blood was under his claws still.

He went out into the bathroom, dragging Marinette with him. He set her injured wrists down gently into the sink.

She watched as he gingerly cleaned the wounds with Peroxide -much to her chagrin- and wrapped her wrists. The blood softly seeped through the bandages before it stopped. Each speck of blood was about the width of a pencil.

" _Your Mine Marinette._ " Was all he said, but she could feel his apology in the air. It drifted around softly, almost unsure of where to go.

"Yours." She responded. She pulled her arms around his neck and hugged him softly. It was her sign of forgiveness.

She brushed the back of one of her bandages with her opposite hand's fingers.

'These were definitely going to scar' she thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

She **had** to take a sleeping pill shortly after, excusing herself to go to the restroom.

She had slipped the pill in her mouth when she relieved herself and drank it down after washing her hands.

Now she loved Chat, but today was stressful in so many ways, so many ways that she just wanted to sleep through it all. Marinette wasn't sure if she could handle dealing with Chat tonight.

So when she walked into her room she was surprised to find Chat not there.

"Chat?" She called, "chat?" She asked again, a yawn shortly after. "Cha-ahhh?" She yawned again. Jeez these pills were strong…

She climbed to her bed and there sat on the 'face' of her cat pillow was a note.

' _I'm sorry Princess._

 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _I was just so scared of losing you._

 _Go to sleep._

 _You must be exhausted._ ' She read the note aloud.

"Okay… Goodnight Chat." She yawned yet again. With that she rest her head on the mattress and within 5 minutes of doing so she was out like a light.

A creeping figure watched her sleep. Fluttering softly it's black and purple wings made soft _flip flip_ sounds.

And from said creature another watched through its eyes. With rapt interest he glowered curiously at the sleeping girl.

"Interesting~" he cooed darkly, and glanced around her room. The deep long scratches on her wall were the most noticeable, splitting apart the pink paint to reveal in deep cuts the solid wood underneath.

The chase had some damage to it as well, one of the legs was broken and had a block of stone underneath to support it up, and wood panels under the center. If he had to say, it looks like the chase was split in half.

The mirror on her pink vanity had a crack in the top of it and the surface of the vanity had the word "Chat" carved on it. And there sitting on the vanity sat a small pink, semicircle box with polka dots.

"So this is the key to obtaining Chat Noir's miraculous…" Hawkmoth smirked a sinister grin. "What a sweet soul." He held his palm out flat, on to which a white butterfly sat. "My akuma, wait till her heart is tainted and make her join my team." He darkened the second akuma and opened the window for it to fly to the bakery where the first watched.

He would wait. It only takes so long for someone to have a bad day. Who knows, maybe luck will be on his side?


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette awoke with a sob. She cupped her hands to her mouth to stifle the sound as tears ripped over her cheeks.

Her nightmare, though similar to her usual one had taken a darker turn last night.

In her dream when Chat pointed at her she was forced into a transformation, revealing to him that she was ladybug. Disgust filled his eyes and he screamed. He screamed so loud and so long that a crack opened up in between them.

The monsters that were once her friends were all huddled in a group behind him. When he ceased screaming they all turned to face her. It seemed as if time slowed down as they all began running. She could see the disgust on each and every face, she studied them all, not wanting to forget.

And like always, they smother her till she awoke, but this one felt so malicious… so hateful instead of the usual desperation for her help. Marinette now lay curled up on her side, silently choking out sobs so nobody will know. Even Tikki was still dead asleep as Marinette sobbed.

Marinette couldn't just talk to someone about these dreams. So she kept it inside, but her recent dream just showed her that that idea was one of the worst ones yet.

So when Marinette calmed down to where she was only shakily breathing she stood and went to her diary. Opening the lock box she pulled it out and started to sketch.

Each and every face, every detail she could muster about the monsters and akumas seen in her dream. She had also drawn the civilian form of each of these next to the monster side just so she could know who they were in the future.

She breathed deeply, 'calm' she thought 'stay calm' there was nothing helpful about freaking out about a situation.

She had gotten dressed as she usually does but gasps when she feels herself reach for the jacket out of habit.

"A-Alya…." She whispers and hugs herself. Shaking slightly she remembers how it used to be, all of her classmates, the school, her friends, hell she even misses the sass battles she would have with Chloe. She reaches for the class picture of the last year together before it all went bad. She held the frame close to her chest as another sob wracked her battered frame.

There's nothing she wouldn't give to have these days back again.

 _Nothing dear friend? Do you promise me that?_

A voice invaded her head. Strong and clear with a rough undertone.

She felt a chill go up her spin at the feeling of trust course unwantedly through her body.

 _I'll give you the power to bring back your sweet friends, in return, you will get me Ladybug's miraculous_.

She felt hatred flow through her chest at the name of her superhero self, which didn't make sense because Marinette DIDN'T hate herself. She felt the icy feeling change to burning hatred.

"N-No!" she shook as she fought his powerful hold on her. "I won't!" She curled up on herself. Suddenly she felt as if she were a butterfly being crushed in his grasp. At the sudden crushing weight Marinette dropped the frame.

 _You WILL get me her miraculous. And you will get me your Chat Noir's Miraculous as well._

She grasped her head and screamed. She screamed and rocked back and forth, slamming her feet down.

 _You WILL_

"No!"

 _YES_

"NO!"

"MARINETTE!" she heard a vague muffled voice call through her screams.

 _JOIN ME_

"No Hawkmoth! No!" she screeched again.

 _JOIN ME_

She felt herself being lifted but all that mattered was that her wall against Hawkmoth didn't slip. Nothing would go well if she was to get akumatized. She struggled to breath through the spasms of pain that wracked her body. Some sharp hands grabbed the sides of her head and pulled it back to look up.

Marinette forced herself to open her eyes, only able to get one partially open enough to see the outlines of three familiar figures.

 _JOIN ME OR SUFFER MARINETTE_

"M-Mom!" A sharp pain bloomed in her side, almost as if someone smashed a baton against it. "Dad! I-It hurts! Gah! It hurts so much!" Marinette watched her mother's face contort to hold more pain than it seemed that Marinette felt.

Marinette, I can help you get your friends back. I just need those miraculous.

"What's wrong?" The third figure called. It was difficult to distinguish who it was because her vision became triple. All three of the dark figures were begging and yelling at her, asking what's wrong.

 _Join me! Join ME! JOIN ME!_

"H-Hah!" heat ripped through her stomach. She couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. All this pain because of her friends. Marinette forced her head free from the grip and shoved her face down. They must have moved her to her bed, she noted at the familiar smell and comfort of the mattress.

"Aly-aha!" she sobbed. "Why-hy?!" she screamed and sobbed into the mattress as someone held her close to them. She didn't care to see who it was, no one could soothe this pain anyhow. Marinette carried on in that same manner for the next 45 minutes. Calling the name if each life lost at the blood thirst of Chat Noir that she did nothing to stop.

And worst of all, she never even knew what had happened to Adrien, she was already head over heels for him when he disappeared and it seems that she still can't cope. "A-Adrien!" she sobs. "It's all my fault!" she screamed and clenched the covers.

Her white-knuckled fist was gently pried loose of their iron grasp by warm gentle hands.

"Princess! What. Is. Going. On?!" he called to her face. It was then that Hawkmoth silenced his yells. Marinette sighed in relief and gripped his arms tightly, the three of him merging back into one cat-themed supervillain.

"Haw-Hawkmoth." She gasped , finally able to get oxygen in to her lungs. "He-he has an aku-uma." Chat looked confused and scared at that name. He pulled her up by their entwined arms.

"Where? Did they do this to you?! Where's the akuma Marinette? I'll kill them!" He growled, fangs bared. She shook her head and looked in his eyes.

"Chat, he's trying to turn me into an akuma, he's got me." She hen felt Hawkmoth reconnect with her and horror flashed on Chat's face. When Hawkmoth talked to her did she get the purple mask too?

 _Grab his Miraculous! Get it now, you have the opportunity_!

"Princess! Listen to me, what did the akuma fly into?" Chat called to her. She fought the urge to give into Hawkmoth's commands.

"P-Picture Frame" She forced out "A p-picture of m-my class"

Chat turned to Marinette's parents, with what's going on she forgot they were there. She saw him yell at the two and race out the window. Once he left her parents walked to her and she saw their ragged appearances. How long has this been going on? It feels as if it's been going on forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, this is Smilechild here! I kind of need help. I'm in direct path of Irma and I still need to get a new bed. I'm not asking you to, but it would be really appreciative if you would buy me a Ko-Fi. Here's the website.**

 **ko-fi(dot com)/meowraculous**

 **And if you follow to my Tumblr** **alpha( - )ultimate( - )trash(dot com)** **I have a few things to do in thanks of donating. Like writing a Oneshot for you, or sending preserved flowers, or making shirts.**

 **Anyways, let's get to the story!**

Marinette couldn't tell how much time had past, she could only tell it was a while when she felt the sun beating into her eyelids. She could only understand Pain.

After Chat had gone to look around her room, frantically tearing stuff apart looking for the Hawkmoth's voice filled her head once again.

 _Oh I wonder what he could be looking for~_. He chided, the voice coming hauntingly out of Marinette's mouth.

 _Could it possibly be… the class photo?_ He teased, knowing full well everyone could hear the teasing in his voice.

 _Poor Chat, he can't find it can he?_ Hawkmoth taunted, Marinette could feel the smugness in Hawkmoth as he spoke.

"Ch-Chat!" she croaked, attempting to grate her voice louder than a mere whisper. The noises stopped a split second later and a clawed hand grasped her hand.

"Princess?" He asked, for once simple fearful innocence evident in his voice.

"Thank g-god for your cat hearing ab-ilities Chat." She gritted out in the pain through clenched teeth. "Haw-Hawkmoth has t-the picture." She squeezed his hand as what felt like rocks pelted her abdomen, Marinette clenched her teeth in pain as she tried not to as she forced herself to sit.

Her parents each called her name as Chat called "Princess" in protest to her movement. She had to move. She had to find Hawkmoth herself. Until she is free from the Akuma's painfully strong grasp, Ladybug is out of commission.

She sent a glare to the collection of worried faces, the glare showed them not anger at the situation, but resilience and strength to fight the painful onslaught. "I have to get that photo" she gritted. Her father's grim face showed how he felt at that statement, but she couldn't care less. If she told them she was Ladybug not only would they find out, but Hawkmoth would too, and everyone would be in danger since that point on.

Marinette wouldn't sit by and let that happen. If she could prevent it, she would. She prepared herself for the wave of pain that lashed through her upon standing on her legs.

"Chat." She gritted, "Can you see if your staff has a tracker on it?" She grabbed his shoulder for support. "If this pain is anything to go by, his miraculous is still active. See if you can track his miraculous-" she gasped as a squeezing feeling erupted in her gut.

Chat held a gaze on her for what seemed to be a few hours, but surely wasn't more than a minute. A big grin spread across his face, a chilling fear rippled up her spine. "Marinette. You're a genius!" he kissed her nose. "My little genius." He then pulled out his staff and flipped open the top portion of it like a screen like a flip phone. Typing a few things in he smirked and closed the screen.

"Thank you Mari, now I'm going to take Hawkmoth down once and for all!" The sinister tone to his voice gave Marinette a hint on what her Chaton planned to do to him when he found the Butterfly-themed villain. He attempted to jump through the still open trapdoor to her balcony, but Marinette tightened her grasp on him making him stop. " **Princess. Let me go**." She shook her head.

 **"Princess. I am going to kill this man, you can't stop me."** His empty voice was like ice going down her back. And still she shook her head. "Take me with you." She demanded.

Chat faltered in his place, not expecting this response. "Take me with you." She finalized, looking him deep in the eyes. He stared at her in the eyes, sweat dripping down her face from the fight against the akuma, she watched as the bloodcraze slowly slipped into Chat's eyes. The bright lime green seemed to glow with insanity the longer she looked.

How could this be the same creature that said he loved her? How could this be the man who tried so hard to keep her safe? How could someone who sat so calmly with her one day turn around and kill her friend's the next?

No matter how, this battle is almost over-at least with Hawkmoth it is. And she was going to be there for it no matter what. Even if she had to follow Chat with a bloodhound to track his smell, she was going to get that Miraculous from Hawkmoth and return it to Master Fu, where it belongs.

"No Mari, I won't let that disgusting vile creature even **look** at you." He tried to gently pry her fingers off his shoulder, but her other arm, previously wrapped around her pulsing stomach shot out and grabbed his other wrist. Marinette heard her mother sob behind her.

"I WILL be there when Hawkmoth is defeated. Either by YOUR choice or by MY force. You decide Chaton…" She panted., the fight against the akuma taking a heavy toll on her body. An emotion shot across his eyes too fast for her to figure out what it was.

"Fine, but you can't stop me from killing this sick freak. He deserves he'll for what he's done to you. **AnD I PrOMiSe, HeLl Is WhAt He'S gOInG tO gEt!"** The vicious, blood thirst time of his last statement didn't bother Marinette as it should have. She could hear her parents protesting from beside her bed as the tried to rush to the supervillain to stop them.

Tom and Sabine were to slow, by the time the petite Chinese woman got to the two, Chat had already wrapped his arm around her waist and shot the up onto the roofs of Paris to track down the despicable Hawkmoth. The last memory that Sabine may have of her daughter is the fleeting touch of her shirt as Sabine reached for her. Sabine collapsed onto her knees, tears streaming down her face as she thought that she'll never see her beloved daughter again. Tom fell behind her and held her close. The two of them holding onto eachother as if they both might disappear as well.

Above them and yet already quite a distance away, a supervillain held close his injured civilian with the promise of vengeance in his heart. And in that Civilian, anger and fear. What was to come of the upcoming battle? Especially since her lucky Kwami wasn't there to assist her?


	9. Chapter 9

Hawkmoth's booming laugh echoed throughout his hideout, watching through the akuma bond that they were on their way. There was something about the strength of that damned civilian that was almost familiar… how could she resist his power for so long? It wasn't possible… unless…

He chuckled. This was too good! Not only did he have Chat Noir almost in his grasp, but lovely, little LADYBUG was also on a direct path to him. An icy strip of fear struck through Hawkmoth, knowing Ladybug was coming, but it wad quelled at the knowledge that she wasn't transformed, hell her Kwami may not even be near her so she can't transform! And oh, what sweet vengeance this will be.

But something else felt odd about the girl… she was all too familiar… who was she? Hawkmoth tried to think... He had seen her at the zoo with Animan- she and her two friends went to see the new creature that was being added. That was shortly before the two people she was with were killed.

He had also seen her in the Guitar Villain situation… Yes… she had made that damned rockstar a CD cover shortly after Hawkmoth's failure. And she was also there for the fool Stoneheart -both times. How had he not noticed her before? Now will be his opportunity to take her Miraculous and use it to defeat Chat Noir!

Hawkmoth summoned four Akumas to his hand. He was not going down without a fight, and this would be the biggest fight of their short time being heroes. And without Ladybug 's Miraculous it was almost an assured victory!

This was going to be fun!


	10. Chapter 10

Hawkmoth whispered darkly to his Akumas, each given a special task to track down a specific person. Each person was handpicked due to a connection to either Chat or Ladybug, either as a civilian or hero. He sent three out to the window and the fourth floated around the rafters. If he was to beat those two heathens than he would need a more powerful influence than giving others powers. If Hawkmoth wanted to take down his son, then he was going to need the ability to take.

Of course Hawkmoth wasn't dumb enough to not know that Chat Noir was Adrien. But the people of Paris were dumb enough to believe that Adrien was staying with his mother elsewhere for studies. How could he NOT notice? He was just waiting for Chat Noir to take down Ladybug and seize her miraculous so Hawkmoth could take them both at once. For nothing could breech insanity like a family's love…

But he waited too long. Hawkmoth confronted Adrien after the incident of his killing of that top-heavy muscular boy. That damned feline brutally slaughtered him and all the other boys in the class because he didn't want to risk his 'precious miracle' to possibly fall in love with someone else before Valentine's day.

Hawkmoth thought back to the incident, remembering the news cast with ire. He had plans for each of those boys! He was going to turn the muscular boy into a demon of hate for that day – knowing all too well his depressive attitude after the blonde girl's death, he was going to turn the nerdy one into a giant robot, and he was going to turn the goddamn redhead into his most powerful akuma yet – with the ability to create AND destroy, he would have been more powerful that if that hero pest would have joined forces with the meddlesome feline! But his son had to ruin all that by playing lover!

And oh did he get repercussions for his actions, he did. He got drawn out of school and started to receive physical punishments. Hawkmoth never physically punished his son himself, he had the bodyguard do it for him. A nearly mindless slave, he was, following every order to the 'T'. But it wasn't the beatings that caused Adrien to turn out this way, Hawkmoth had no clue what it was.

Was it the fact that his mother is _missing_? Could it be his _isolation_ as a kid? Maybe it could be because of the overall _distaste_ his father held whenever he had to talk to him? It didn't matter. It was done. And now his psychotic son is well on his way to Hawkmoth's location. The Akumas that would soon surround him were chosen for either strength, or correlation to the people he will battle. His three chosen Akumas leapt into the room through the window.

"Now my villains!" He called, "Now you will fight for Me! Dark wings fall!" And his face was revealed. Gaunt and pale, emotionless – save for all branches of negativity. A face that even his 'son' hadn't seen in person for two years. Gabriel Agreste stood there smirking at his snarling Akumas, the power around him made him feel already victorious.

He drew his hand up and the final akuma settled gently on his finger, waiting for instruction from its master.

Gabriel pulled out a familiar book to him, one found on a trip many years ago. One with information of all the miraculouses, near and far. Sadly, one Gabriel has not yet been able to decode. He held it out and the akuma sunk into the book, the dark corruption power roiling in the heart of the turtle miraculous.

Said miraculous sat in a sealed box. Fu cannot fight him anymore.

One being the girl's grandmother. She had stopped at the house to see the family and to give her dear, sweet granddaughter some candy and catch up. But hearing as her granddaughter fled with a villain made her a perfect **victim** to befall his powers. Thus making an austere, vengeful Befena. She bestowed treats via gun to her victims. The black treats turn the 'bad' people into coal to match the blackness of their soul and the 'good' people into angels to support her. It was like having his own Hawkmoth! An eternally fateful, loyal creature that fought for only **his** wellbeing.

The second akuma was a returning character. A venomous vixen with cruel intent. The sly female had slipped through the window's opening much more like a snake than the bushy tailed fox she was framed after. Her costume only slightly different as how it used to be, more pointed, more dangerous. More effective.

The third akuma to assist him was one that he had in mind for a while. She had came to this school in hopes of finding a worthy opponent in fencing. Only to be met with subpar individuals, she had been steadily griwing more and more frustrated. And she too was prime material, a foreign girl named Kagami Tsurugi. She made a powerful akuma. Modeled after a Japanese Samurai with her entire body being made of a special unbreakable medal, the only part of her not made of the medal was the symbols of her family name on her for head and on the back of her right hand, where a sword of the same material grew to her ankle.

The most powerful abilities were saved for himself. He had originally planned to use a simple sketchbook. But if Ladybug's past fights were anything to go by – then he didn't want his powers to be at her whim. She could fill up his blank pages with the hundreds of butterflies that littered his room. He had to think further to have the idea to use the miraculous book.

With that as his akumatized object, he would only be able to collect the miraculous… active or not. Once he had the miraculous he would show his _son_ what their **intended** purpose was. He would return his beloved wife, no matter the cost and no matter who pays the price. Nothing but his beloved wife mattered, if need-be they could have a new son a redo if you may. This one was a failure, just scrap the rough draft and try again till they get a good and proper son.

His akuma suit consisted of a black one-piece suit, two long silver lapels shot behind him – much like it did to make wings in his Hawkmoth attire. His hair was black with white streaks shooting to the point. There was a red v in the center of his chest, between the lapel strips and between two strips of black, making it seem as if arrows were pointing down on him. His goggles were black outlined with shining, foggy red centers. The only splash of colour – other than red- in his whole attire was his purple skin, showing only on his jaw.

There was no chance of Chat Noir to defeat all four Akumas at once. And without her Kwami, there was no hope for Ladybug to defeat any akumas. If anything she will face her fall at the hands of them. And he was looking forward to that moment.

.

.

.

Chat Noir had paused momentarily to tap on his staff. The moth shaped blip had disappeared on his screen – yet he knew where he was going. He had suspected it for some time now… why else would Père act so aggressively after discovering he was Chat Noir.

Unknown to Chat Noir – who was in deep thought, the pain of Hawkmoth demanding her to akumatized was stopped at the same time. The akuma, now having no anger to feed on from her had hopefully left the picture for her to capture in the future – hopefully before it multiplied.

Chat Noir wasn't as dumb as others may have thought him to be. He knew that the brooch in his father's safe was another miraculous. Same with that turtle bracelet hidden in his father's room. Why respect the privacy of a man who literally sent his personal body guard to beat you up for not giving over your miraculous? If it wasn't for Plagg biting Père in the hand in the middle of the night, many nights, than his miraculous would have been stripped of him a long time ago and he wouldn't have his Princess in his arms. He must keep her safe while he destroys Hawkmoth once and for all.

The most useful to his cause would be the one with the most protective capabilities – This being the turtle miraculous.

"Chat, his blip is gone. Do you still know where to go?" his lovely Marinette called from his back. The sound of her voice nearly sent a purr ripping through his chest. She was **all his**... He made sure of that.

"We are, Princess… but first we must make a stop. I need to take some protective measures to make sure you won't be hurt by that disgusting Cretin. He them continued to race over rooftops now, a newfound energy pushing Adrenaline to flood his system.

It took only a few minutes for him to reach the building.

"W-Wait. The Agreste Mansion? Why are we he-" Marinette was cut off as Chat Noir smashed a window to Gabriel's room with his staff. Her scream ripped through the air as she shielded her face from the flying glass shards.

He leapt in, landing silently on the floor and stalked to his father's chest of drawers. He slid open the top left drawer and released the fake bottom. There sat a grey box, tightly sealed.

" Chat, what is that? Why are you stealing from Mr. Agreste? Wh-" He turned the box to her and flipped open the lid, a green orb of light appearing above the jade turtle statue. She gasped and stopped speaking.

There appeared the magical Kwami that Chat came to know as Wayzz.

"Wayzz, this is your new owner." He speaks, his harsh cold tone making both Kwami and human girl unknowingly flinch. "You will protect her in the upcoming battle. If any harm befall her, you will suffer the consequences."

The pale green turtle Kwami nodded and flew towards the blue haired female who seemed eerily calm throughout the whole interaction. He glanced back to the leather clad villain and gave an impatient glance. Said cat strode to his love and gently got down on one knee – ignoring the shards of glass that threatened to cut through his knee. He gently tied the bracelet to her wrist, cautious of the still tender marks on her wrists.

"Now Master…" the Kwami trailed off. Who was his new master? What should he call her by?

"Marinette" she completed for him. He nodded and continued.

"Master Marinette, you will be able to use the shield that you will get once transformed to protect yourself or others, but you will be able to do a personal shield of those that you wish as your power. Once you use this power, you have five minutes until you change back. And once you change back, I will have to eat to recharge my energy before you can transform again. To transform, Say "Shell On"" Wayzz spoke quickly, his voice surprisingly deep in comparison to the other male Kwami she heard.

"Okay Wayzz." She smiled sadly. A battle was coming, and she was hoping to be able to stop it with minimal damage. "Shell On!" The transformation took over, karate moves snapped around her, controlling her limbs. The green flashed around her body , the mask appearing from growing out of her skin. Once the pale green covered her skin – much like the ladybug costume did – some scale like patterns started to emerge from her skin and a good connected the top of her mask to her suit from the back, making an odd lump stick up. She felt the miraculous magic summon her shell, making it appear much like a backpack– including straps – from her waist, up.

A final heroic pose was taken as she felt the magic finish. She looked to Chat, worried that her in superhero attire might trigger him to realize who she actually was.

He did seem to look at her suspiciously before a chilling grin spread across his face.

"Green doesn't seem to be your colour my love, but you look meowvelous in it anyways." He grabbed her hand and set a kiss on the warped material of the suit. It was rough in a circular kind of fashion, kind of like a real turtle's skin.

"Thank you, Minew. But shouldn't we concern ourselves with Hawkmoth?" The atmosphere of the room took a darker turn suddenly,

"This will be the last time that the thought of that _**disgusting creature**_ will invade your thoughts when you're with me. Now, it's my turn." He seemed to already know who Hawkmoth was, Marinette noted – or well… Coquille as she will be called, momentarilly. But other than the initial surprise at Chat's knowledge of Hawkmoth, she was still iron-willed and ready to fight whoever ruined her friends' and family's lives.

This will be the end, no matter what happens, she will make sure of that.


	11. Chapter 11

Volpina poised herself up in the rafters of the dome, flute to her lips. She had summoned many minions courtesy of Hawkmoth – Now turned The Miraculous Collector.

Befena stood in the dark corner to the right of the window, Volpina could barely see the top of her reddish-pink hair and she was on the rafters.

Volpina had created a fake Hawkmoth to stand in the center of the room for when that damned creature arrived with his little whore. Volpina snarled at the memory of how she first got akumatized. Adrien Agreste had brought that book to school, and she wanted to show off for him a little, so she took the book and bought a necklace from Agreste fashion that looked like it.

It was strange how Adrien's father's company sold a necklace that looked exactly like it at the time, but that didn't matter. She had worn it the next day to school, bringing the book along, claiming he forgot it at the library – when in all actuality she took it from his bag when he was looking to a loud slam off to the other side of the library.

But of course! He had to have a sharp eye, he HAD to have seen his father's logo on the back of the fox tail as they walked. He confronted her for lying and the public humiliation she suffered at his hands was enough to make her snap. She got akumatized and went after him, but of course miss goody two shoes Ladybug defeated her with a fake dummy of the blond haired boy. But now, Volpina was back, stronger and wanting revenge – not just on model boy, but his superhero 'sweetheart' as well.

Befena had her pistol loaded with pellets, ready to shoot those two miscreants into coal for their actions. She was only trying to see her granddaughter, and to hear that she ran away with a villain?! Befena would not abide by that notion. She was going to teach her granddaughter a lesson she will never forget.

Riposte stood in the waiting, hidden behind the fake Hawkmoth, weapon drawn. If these two thought themselves as superheroes, than surely they would be worthy opponents for her to battle. If they weren't, then she has no use for them.

It was silent. Deathly still as The Miraculous Collector had poised himself above the open window. Once Chat Noir and his little _ladybug_ jump in, his three minions will ambush them, and once defeated, he will take their Miraculouses and gain Ultimate Power!

All was silent, and there they sat in tense, angry silence. Volpina's eyes were trained to the window until a soft puff of air was heard from behind them all. She whips her head around and sees the black clad figure that she despised so much.

"NAUGHTY CHILDREN WHO SNEAK INSIDE DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED" Volpina heard Befena screech from the dark as a loud _Crack_ set out from her firing the gun. It was then like all hell was set loose in the room. The fighting was chaotic. Volpina sent her minion clones to fight the black cat and his strange green partner.

"What's the matter FLEABAG? Did you finally kill Ladybug?" She teased as she slunk around on the rafters, taunting and teasing as she sharply wove between the framing beams. Chat Noir hissed gratefully at her and was about to lung if the girl in the green suit hadn't called him.

It was strange, almost funny how quickly his demeanor changed. One second he was going to leap blindly into her trap, but then the next second he went to fight Befena in the shade. Riposte used this moment of distraction between the two to lung forward. With her sword aimed right to the turtle girl's stomach, there was no way that she would be able to react in time.

But to the shock of everyone – most noticeably Chat Noir- she pulled the shield from off her back and used it to deflect Riposte's attack and launch her backwards with a kick to the gut. Volpina snarled as she watched the green one easily battle her clones, she felt tricked. She hasn't seen these moves since her battle with that stupid insect Ladybug… could it be? Could the stupid civilian really be that ridiculous hero?

Volpina chuckled dryly at the thought, she then turned her head to Chat Noir. She watched as he slipped between the bullets Befena shot like a feather on the breeze. How Volpina wanted to go down there and _rip_ out _every **claw**_ on that blond feline! But she couldn't. Hawkmoth gave her a specific Job to do. Make a fake him and stall as he collect the Miraculous from the other two holders.

The supervillain of discussion was currently slinking from shadow to shadow, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the cat he was currently stalking. He watched with sharp gleaming eyes as Chat Noir dodged a hailstorm of black bullets. As Befena ran out and needed to reload, a fake Hawkmoth took her place as she refilled her gun. It fought Chat Noir staff versus staff.

Chat Noir had the other Hawkmoth in a stalemate of force with the staffs, and it seems that he had done so easily, as when Befena finished loading her weapon and shot at his son, Adrien easily folded his legs and used some claws in his shoes to poor away the fake Hawkmoth with a snarling hiss. He whipped his head to The Miraculous Collector as a wall echoed from above them, originating from Volpina. She had been hit by one of Befena's black pellets and with terror clear in her voice, she was turned into coal.

" _ **One down**_." Chat snickered darkly, " **three to go**." And he leapt to Collector a horrific gleam in his eyes. Collector barely had time to raise his book when Chat Noir' s cataclysm landed on it. The destruction magic was absorbed, along with the ring.

To all watching, it was like watching a reversed video of ink being poured on someone. And at once, shock set on everyone's faces -except for Miraculous Collector of course. Standing right in front of them was none other than Adrien Agreste.

His hair was longer, enough to pull back in a ponytail -in fact it was- and his eyes were wide with heavy dark bags around them. He was almost bone thin, save for the corded muscles that lined the revealed flesh of his arms and legs. His pupils looked to match the size of the head of a pin, a crazed bloodlust evident in the red spheres.

"C-Chat?" The green clad heroine called from the rafters, shell in hand to block the attack of Riposte.

"Mari-" He started, but was interrupted by a loud smack from Miraculous Collector.

Miraculous Collector glowered at the young adult below him. Adrien hadn't fallen, but he was silenced. A hate filled glare spread across the young Agreste's features at the man above him. All attention was called to the Bluenette above again as she screamed "Chat!" again.

He quickly jumped to her, muscle memory kept him going, despite the absence of his magic. He stood just below her, unable to jump to the 15 or 20 feet necessary to get to her. She held something out to him, hand closed around a small object and yelled for him to catch. He had to push off of the approaching akumas to catch the two small objects that fell from her grip.

"Put them in!" She wailed, pointing to the earrings in his grip. And without a thought, he pushed the first earring into his unpierced ears and sealed it in. And shortly following that was the second earring. And just as soon as he sealed the second earring in place, a small red creature appeared in front of him.

"Quick, we don't have time! Just say 'Spots on!'" and without a second's hesitation he did so, and a horrified look settled on his face as a black suit settled over his skin. It was skin tight like his Chat Noir suit did, the only difference was that on the back of this suit was a pair of wings outlined in silver. As the transformation continued, plates of a thick heavy shell material all around his arms and legs, torso and even part of his head. A small black band – like a portion of a headband- sat in the center of his head with two tall antennae standing about a foot high. The shell material was, as expected, red with black spots and the mere sight of something like that made him want to burn everything to the ground.

Adrien couldn't help the sickened glare he sent to Marinette. But at the mere sight of her, he felt his heart throb. She was always there for him. He wanted her for himself, yet she was also trying to _prevent_ him from doing just that? Why? She claimed she loved him, she claimed that she was his… so why did she try to stop him from making the world theirs? He wanted to confront her immediately, but after his transformation concluded Miraculous Collector had sent the other akumas after him.

Riposte had changed victims and raced to Adrien- who now called himself The Red Shell. But as she approached he pulled out the unbreakable yoyo string and used his martial art experience to start attacking her. He had successfully slammed on her helmet a few times when Coquille dove down to fight with him. His immediate reaction was to punch her in the throat -knowing she was ladybug – But he resisted as he reminded himself it was his beloved Marinette. His beautiful, fragile, Marinette. His secretive, lying, betraying Marinette. Either way, she's **his** Marinette. And with or without her acceptance, she will stay **HIS MARINETTE**.

With a kick to Befena's gun, it had launched into the wall beside Miraculous Collector and the akuma broke free. With the akuma being completely composed of a Miraculous's magic it had been sucked into the book. One more Akuma was taken care of, and she slumped onto the ground unconscious and human. And with that as an opportunity Coquille yelled to Red Shell to summon his lucky charm. As he did so, Coquille wedged the tip of Riposte's sword into a crevice in her shell. The tip held solid and Coquille pushed the shell against the tip so Riposte couldn't pull it loose.

"Call your lucky charm, Chat!" She yells as he jumped over the unconscious body to Miraculous Collector.

He nodded and screamed the phrase that would guarantee his victory. And from the magic dropped a red and black picture frame with his drawing inside of it. It was a scrappy drawing he drew when he was really young, of his father his mother and him. It made him tense in anger. Those times were so different… his mom was there, he was _normal_ , his father cared… but most of all… _he didn't have **his Marinette.**_

With that thought in mind, he launched the picture to his father – who easily caught it with his left hand. As Miraculous Collector looked at the drawing Red Shell jumped back. His thick boots landing right on Riposte's sword, breaking it into thirds. Without faltering, Red Shell launched the sword shard to Miraculous Collector, where it pierced right through the book and impaled both to the wall of the hidden room.

Coquille leapt up to the Coal Volpina and turned to Red Shell.

"Chat! Get ready!" she called as she reeled her leg back.

He nodded before shouting, "No more evil doing for you little akumas!" He started to spin the yoyo as Coquille kicked the leg in front of her. It powdered into dust and released the Akuma, as Red Shell captured it she leapt to where the red stone had fallen from Riposte's broken sword. With a stomp to it, another akuma was released. And as he captured that akuma she went to the book wedged in the wall.

She quickly tore it down and the two akumas surged out, seemingly desperate to escape and fly somewhere safe. Red Shell captured those as well and looked to her -Coquille didn't recognize the emotion in his eyes, but it left her chilled over.

It seemed an eternity had passed before he opened the yoyo and released the akumas.

"Bye Bye Petit Papillon." She whispered. His eyes seemed to widen in disgust. Red Shell finally accepted the fact that his beloved, precious, _fragile_ Marinette was none other than the vile, despicable Ladybug that he has tried to kill since the beginning.

He slowly crept towards her, like a predator stalking prey. A sick gleam in his eyes.

"We need to talk." He _hissed_.

….

"This is Nadja Chamack saying 'Don't be bemused it's just the news' and today I have a very special set of guests. Our local hero Ladybug, and the first supposed victim of Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste!"

The cameras slid to reveal Ladybug and a gaunt, angular figure. He was clearly a head and a half -if not two heads- taller than her. Compared to her 5'4 - 5'5 stature, he was easily 6'3 or more. This made him look even more terrifiying. He was thin, clearly starved and scarred – nothing like how he used to look a few years prior.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Chamack, we wanted to let everyone know what happened before rumors took hold as facts." Ladybug spoke with a thankful tone. Her hand was clenched tightly in Adrien's. They had discussed what they were going to tell the public after the battle, as well as her explaining that incident with Copycat.

"So! Let's get right to it! Adrien, if you may, can you tell us what happened to you? What is your connection with the villain Chat Noir?" a painful twinge crossed his face at the word 'villain'.

Why was he doomed to be classified as a villain? It wasn't his fault he was like this… or was it? Did him giving in make it his fault?... can the things that his father had done be blamed on Adrien?... Adrien was the reason for his mom leaving… he thought he was anyway, so is anything that happened his fault?

He did kill those people… BUT that was for Marinette! Those people were going to hurt her! If not then, then later! Everyone hurts you in the end, and he couldn't let that happen to his precious Marinette. And besides, she forgave him! She said so! She knew that he did it because he loved her! She knows, and she understands! She won't leave him because of it, she said so! He needs _her_. He needs her to love him. He needs her to be _his. **Only his**_.

"Adrien? Are you okay? Would you like a glass of water?" Nadja's voice broke through his thoughts as a tender hand settled on his skin. He looked to it as his muscles tensed out of habit. There was the red spandex with black spots that he has recently grown comfortable of.

He nervously coughed and cleared his throat with a chuckle. "Y-yeah, I'm sorry, it's just – it hit really hard, what happened. I- I need to sort it out myself." He started to ramble, but halted at the thin smile on **Ladyb** -Marinette's face.

"I-Im okay, promise. It's just that this is a little… hard to accept… even for myself." He crawled pathetically, looking to Mrs. Chamack to fill in the empty air.

"I should suppose so! You've been through a lot lately, what with your experience with Chat Noir and finding out that Hawkmoth was your father and all of that." Nadja listed. "It must be very difficult for you. Take your time." He nodded and exhaled heavily as he sorted out one last time what he was supposed to say.

"W-Well. I'm sorry to say, but I didn't have a run in with Chat Noir…" he heard the audience gasp in disappointment and the bracelet on Nadja's hand beep. "I _am_ Chat Noir. " the terror set in at that moment. People ran to the exits, Nadja gasped in horror. Ladybug stood to comfort the rampant Parisians but Adrien held her down by her hand.

"Please, listen to me?" He asked, making himself seem like a beaten puppy -rather than a murderous feline. "There's more to this story than what you're thinking… Listen to my side please."

Ladybug nodded her head to a quivering Nadja on the floor, the news anchor then slowly rose from the ground.

"O-okay. But security is coming, don't try anything." Nadja spoke cautiously and slowly, "I-ive got a little girl at home, please, I want to go home and see her after this is over."

"I thought you of all people would understand what it's like… " he began. _Pull the sympathy card_. He reminded himself. "May I tell my story please?"

Nadja nodded shaking and gulped. "P-Please… go ahead."

"You know how Hawkmoth had been after Ladybug's miraculous since the beginning, yeah? Well the reason he only went after hers is because he already had mine. Hawkmoth… " Adrien stopped and swallowed heavily, "Hawkmoth is … my father. And he forced me to accept my Miraculous." Adrien looked away before continuing.

"He had corrupted the miraculous, making me act and think ways I didn't want to… like an Akuma, but worse…" Adrien then forced tears out of his eyes. He thought of all the cruel things he was forced to do because of his father. All the slashed faces and mauled bodies (other than the ones for his precious Marinette, he would never feel sorry for those gifts) and tears actually did rise and slowly trail down his cheeks.

"Ha-Hawkmoth is the real monster!" Adrien wept "He-here He made me kill all those people! He made me act all weird! He changed my thoughts to what he wanted." Adrien started to breath quickly and shallowly. It was almost as if he was about to experience a panic attack. "He-he-he made me l- **LIKE** killing!" at that he let out a wail and wrapped his arms around Ladybug.

"Once Hawkmoth was subdued and his Miraculous properly disposed of, only then was his hold on Adrien relinquished. He had manipulated Adrien's feeling and made them dangerous. He had turned his innocent feelings for a classmate into a toxic feeling that left bodies in its wake." Ladybug defended. "None of this was his actions, this was completely and 100% the actions of Hawkmoth, and I will not accept any other allegations against this teen."

Ladybug pulled him closer into the hug -a more maternal action than romantic- it seemed routine for her to pull close the injured, weak or scared to her body for comfort.

"And anybody who wishes to personally blame what happened on Adrien can talk to me themselves so I can help them understand the situation." Ladybug saw that Mrs. Chamack was still terrified and went for a different approach.

"Mrs. Chamack." At her name the older woman looked to the young heroine. "You, yourself, know someone who was akumatized, your daughter if I am correct?"

Nadja nodded and supplied her answer, "Yes… Manon… she became the Puppeteer…" Nadja seemed to lose herself in a memory, but shook loose of it as Ladybug continued talking.

"If you ask her what happened when she was puppeteer, shell say she doesn't know, correct?" Nadja nodded. "We all know from experience that when you're under the influence Hawkmoth's magic, you have no control of what you do. So please, don't blame this innocent boy on the wrongdoings forced on him by a horrible man."

The rest of the day seemed to fade. He numbly heard Ladybug tell Mrs. Chamack that she had selected a trustworthy civilian and her family to help him get properly reintroduced to Parisian life. And she told everyone that he would join her as Paris's second hero, like they were meant to be.

Later on that day, Adrien himself had to reassure the Parisians of his 'good intent'.

He would do anything to keep Marinette to himself. And if that included having to take care of the city that she lived in and its citizens then he would. It sickened him to do so, but Marinette said that she wouldn't be his if he didn't try to atone for his crimes.

...

He had crouched on top of a lamp post above everyone else. This was so they could hear him better, and so he would be out of reach from angry mourning family members. He's only doing this for Marinette. He would tell the public what she wanted him to, but if any of them laid their hands on him, all would be forgotten. Only his Marinette can touch him without his permission. Only his Marinette has that privilege.

"Citizens of Paris!" He called to the crowd of faces that surrounded him. There were worried, scared, angry and sympathetic faces in the large group. This was two days after Marinette's announcement on television, so the people around him thought they knew his story.

"I know that Ladybug has already told you all what has happened, but I wanted to tell you myself. I remember all that I had done, and I hate myself every second of the day for what I've done. I can't fix what I've done. I left families destroyed, and siblings only children. I've done irreversible damage to everyone I've encountered, to that I'm sincerely sorry. But I swear to you now, I will do all in my power to protect all of you. It is the least I can do for the disgusting things that I've done."

And so it was settled. Adrien would live with Marinette as his ploy of needing 'rehabilitation' or some crap like that. And he finally figured out what happened with Copycat. Apparently her Lucky Charm was a crash dummy dressed up as herself.

It seemed strange how her miraculous would make her use the same technique twice. She had taken the drone from that kid and used it to draw him in the woods, and she had purified the akuma and fixed everything while he was wandering through the trees.

He could now have her to himself, with even more time since that bug that he'd been fighting was her. So even more hours of their days would be spent together, like how they should be. She would be his. And **FINALLY** he could be hers... _as himself_.

...

And quite a distance away. Sat in a heavily guarded cell sat a disgusting, manipulative creature under about 100 pounds of chains listened to a newscast.

He chuckled venemously in the dark, dank cell.

" **Like father, like son**." He hissed with a sinister smirk.


End file.
